MAGES.
MAGES. is a reserved magical girl. She says strange things and tends to repel people. She's also versed in science and magic, combining them to form what she calls science magic. She calls herself "The Mage". She is a relative of the popular idol, 5pb.. Appearance MAGES.' appearance is well suited for her name. She has long blue hair and blue eyes, accompanied with a black witch hat. She wears a long, white overcoat with black trimming and underneath it she seems to be wearing what could be a uniform consisting of a red tie and a pleated skirt. Her legwear consists of grey thigh high socks and ankle high heels with white laces. Personality MAGES. has an overall calm demeanor about her and doesn't show too many exaggerated emotions. She is rarely ever seen truly mad and if she does get upset it doesn't go past slight annoyance or agitation. There are times where she can play around and act facetious, such as when she continued to call Noire her assistant despite Noire's obvious dislike for the title. MAGES. also takes her research and experimentation very seriously and if she fails at doing something she is trying to achieve then she can become highly upset about it. Story For a full synopsis, see the main article: MAGES./History Main Series 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory' Due to being a DLC Character, MAGES. does not have a role within the main story of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. She is summoned by Izawa due to Neptune wanting him to summon a magician who's smart and has a mysterious aura. When MAGES. arrives she assumes that her arrival in an unfamiliar land is all part of the 'organization's' plot. However she takes notice of Neptune and Izawa and Neptune explains the situation to her. Now understanding her current situation better, MAGES. decides to join the party and says she'll find a way to complete timeleap magic and get Neptune back to her own world. Remakes 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1' Videos Trivia *MAGES makes a cameo in the first episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation. *MAGES.'s favorite drink, Duck Tear Popper, or 'Duck P', is a reference to Dr. Pepper, a brand of soft drink. This is a direct reference to Okabe Rintarou from Steins;Gate, along with many other similarities such as her pretend-phone-calls. * MAGES. ends her pretend-phone-conversations with "Loohcs tneve emag noitamina cisum", which is really just "Music Animation Game Event School" backwards, the full name of the company she represents. * MAGES. calling Noire her assistant is another Steins;Gate reference as Noire shares the same voice actress as Makise Kurisu, who was also unwillingly bestowed the title of Okabe Rintarou's assistant. *MAGES. has a connection to 5pb., since she is the mascot character of a parent company of the 5pb. company. The two mascots also look similar in appearance, and even carry the same black mark on their faces. *In a DLC cutscene, it is revealed that MAGES. is a relative of 5pb.'s. *MAGES. says in a cutscene that she is from the Hyperdimension. *You can buy Makise Kurisu's outfit as a DLC costume for MAGES. *MAGES. is the only character from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory that does not appear in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Makers Category:DLC characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Characters Category:2nd Hyperdimension residents